Designare
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Sanidade. Sa-ni-da-de. Um traço torto, dois retos, um meio curvo. Sempre na pele, sempre em lugares em que ninguém podia ver. -30Cookies, set Outono, tema 27: Sanidade-


**_Designare_**

Ele não morreria, era isso.

A multidão de cadáveres parecia sorrir a seus pés. Mortos em questão de minutos. Ou segundos, ou milésimos, ou _dias._ Ou anos. Ele não sabia contar. Esquecera, ou talvez nunca tivesse aprendido. Não lembrava. Não se importava, também, na maior parte do tempo. Mas, quando terminava de lutar e observava os _restos_, gostaria de poder numerá-los, para se livrar da sensação que eram ainda mais pessoas do que da última vez.

Ele não morreria porque ninguém podia matá-lo.

_**X**_

As lágrimas que escorriam manchavam seus joelhos. Juugo apertou a testa contra as pernas. Ele não queria levantar a cabeça, era como se houvesse um peso muito grande sobre ela.

Mesmo sem olhar, pode ouvir o suspiro às suas costas. Não havia choro ou gritos, apenas a confirmação de algo que os dois já sabiam que aconteceria.

"_Juugo... Você fez de novo?"_

Ele não precisou confirmar e o homem atrás dele não precisou insistir. Seus dedos de criança agarraram com força as pernas encolhidas. Ele estava todo sujo, mas não tinha importância.

"_Juugo... Filho... Você é insano."_

Estava sujo por dentro também.

**_X_**

O ruído de um prato sendo colocado a sua frente o fez olhar. As lágrimas ainda escorriam, mas eram silenciosas. O homem (_dos cabelos tão alaranjados quanto os dele)_ sorriu. Era um sorriso cansado e triste, mas Juugo nunca recebia nenhum outro.

"_Eu te trouxe um pouco de comida. Você devia comer, Juugo."_

"_Não devia não."_

Ele suspirou e empurrou o prato mais para perto.

"_Perdoe-me pelo que eu disse antes."_

"_Você falou a verdade."_

"_Não. Não. Eu falei uma estupidez enorme."_

Juugo apertou as canelas com mais força. Ele não devia acreditar naquilo, _não devia não_, porque era tentador demais.

"_Falei __**sim.**__ Não discuta comigo, Juugo, apenas me perdoe."_

E ele sabia melhor do que ninguém quais eram as conseqüências de cair numa tentação.

"_Por favor, Juugo."_

As lágrimas manchavam os cantos do prato enquanto ele comia.

**_X_**

"_Juugo, você sabe que não pode ficar aqui para sempre, não sabe?"_

Os passos dele ressoavam naquela caverna. Sempre tinha dificuldades em retirar a enorme pedra na entrada. Era o único que vinha vê-lo, e Juugo nunca entendeu o porquê.

"_Eu não posso sair, pai."_

"_Pode sim. Já faz um mês desde aquilo. Vamos, Juugo, você pode fazer isso."_

Caminhou até ele e colocou a mão no seu ombro. Era uma boa pessoa. Talvez a melhor que ele fosse conhecer. Os cabelos tão alaranjados quanto os seus e o sorriso cansado e triste. Juugo o amava.

E de repente se deu conta de que seria _tão fácil_ arrancar os dedos dele um a um.

**(muito fácil)**

_**X**_

O pai retirou a pedra na entrada da caverna com cuidado. Ele deu um passo para fora, os cabelos balançando com o vento. Eram tão alaranjados quanto os de Juugo, mas sua pele não era tão pálida. E ele ainda podia sorrir. Sorria como se o ato ardesse nos lábios, mas sorria. E Juugo nunca foi capaz de fazê-lo.

Naquele momento, ele também sorria.

"_Quando quiser."_

Ele passou vários minutos ali, ou talvez tenham sido horas, mas Juugo não sabia contar. Seus joelhos não tremiam quando deu o primeiro passo – eles estavam _rígidos._ Como se tentassem avisá-lo de algo. E ele andou. Ele andou e o calor do sol era _tão _quente e o vento batendo no seu rosto era _tão _fresco e a vontade que sentiu de sorrir foi _tão _avassaladora.

**(tão tão tão)**

Seu pai sorriu, aproximando-se. Juugo teve medo de encará-lo. A mão grande do homem pousou em seu ombro, e de repente ele teve a consciência de que, se quisesse simplesmente sair correndo como uma criança (_que ele teoricamente era)_, ele poderia.

**(e se quisesse arrancar os braços dele também)**

**(seria tão tão tão fácil)**

Juugo percebeu que não tremia. O corpo dele _nunca tremia _naquelas horas, e ele estava sempre tremendo. O calor da mão do pai e aquela voz.

**(tentação)**

_Não, não, por favor, não agora._

**(sempre agora)**

**_X_**

Era viscoso.

Era viscoso e tinha um gosto doce. Não especialmente bom, não especialmente _novo_, _não-especialmente _qualquer coisa. Lambeu os dedos e passou para as mãos, e os braços, e todo o resto do gosto _doce_, do viscoso e do inalterável e do _não-vivo._

**(do morto)**

Dele.

**_X_**

E o outro.

Terminou de lamber o sangue das mãos, cada gota e cada respingo em toda a parte, e ele tinha _certeza_ de que tinha limpado tudo porque não havia mais _gosto doce_, mas as suas mãos continuavam manchadas.

O outro.

Não queria vê-lo.

Não ainda.

Caminhou até ele, os pés arrastando-se a cada passo. Foram três deles, como as sílabas da palavra que ele o chamara, mas Juugo não sabia contar. O outro – o caído, o _que-ele-preferia-não-identificar-ainda_, diria que o ensinaria, prometera que o faria e nunca fez.

**(insano insano você é insano e sequer sabe o que isso significa)**

Olhou. Era errado dizer que se surpreendera, pois já vira aquela cena centenas de vezes, com poucas alterações. Sonhara com ela. Temera-a, odiara-a. _Sabia que ela viria._

Passou os dedos pelos cabelos, os fios _tão-alaranjados-quanto-os-dele_ espetando as suas mãos, manchando-as com uma espécie de líquido.

Era viscoso.

Levou os dedos a boca, lambendo-os, odiando-se, evitando pensar, pois, se o fizesse, choraria. E não deveria chorar ali, _o outro_ não merecia ter seu corpo manchado por suas lágrimas, ainda mais naquele estado. Terminou de lamber os dedos de uma mão e ergueu a outra na altura dos olhos, observando o indicador. Coberto de líquido viscoso, líquido doce _sem-nada-de-especial_, líquido dos mortos, líquido dele.

Tinha uma cor tão bonita.

**_X_**

Ele se lembrou. Durante muito tempo, ele não esqueceu – ele não se moveu, ele passou os dias e as noites e as horas que _nunca soube contar_ ao lado daquele corpo, aquele corpo que aos poucos era consumido pelas formigas e a terra e os vermes que agora passeavam nos cabelos **(de cor tão igual à sua, tão exatamente como os seus, olhe e fique olhando agora, é exatamente assim que será o seu cadáver).** Não havia mais líquido de cor bonita, não havia mais gosto doce, só havia os restos.

**(mas o seu terá, o seu terá muito do líquido-da-morte porque ninguém vai limpá-lo por você)**

E a palavra.

**(e ele terá lágrimas, ele terá lágrimas espalhadas por todo o rosto porque **_**você morrerá chorando**_**, você morrerá chorando e implorando por perdão a um **_**herói**_**, um herói de verdade que vai matá-lo como merece, e vai doer, e vai doer muito porque assassinos merecem morrer assim)**

Insano. _In-sa-no._ Ele repetia para si mesmo, naquelas noites e dias e horas e minutos e _tempo_ em que ficava ali sem fazer nada, sem pensar em nada e com medo de olhar para os lados.

**(mas o cadáver do outro não tinha lágrimas, ele tinha o sorriso que não aparecia mais nos lábios apodrecidos mas ainda era visível, assim como as lágrimas serão visíveis no seu porque elas caem e escorrem e escorrem mas nunca somem de verdade, não é? e porque **_**você morrerá chorando**_**, você morrerá chorando e as lágrimas farão sulcos na sua pele, da mesma maneira como faziam com a dele quando ele aparecia na caverna com o rosto seco e um sorriso que parecia arder nos lábios só de existir)**

A última lembrança do outro, uma das únicas coisas que não compreendera. Juugo achava reconfortante. Achava que tinha um som agradável e não o deixava pensar muito.

**(e as pessoas vão olhar o seu corpo e elas vão sorrir porque **_**será o corpo de um assassino)**_

Não a entendia, mas gostava dela, de um certo modo. Parecia bonita.

(e o corpo vai se decompor e ser devorado pelos vermes e sumir da terra, e, Deus, você está louco para que aconteça, não?)

_(insano)_

Parecia real.

**_X_**

O sorriso congelou em seus lábios.

Não se moveu. Os dedos ainda seguravam, o sangue ainda pingava **(espalhado em vários traços pelo chão, bem como você gosta, como se formasse palavras, mas você não sabe ler, não é? você não as compreende). **O sorriso continuou nos lábios, o órgão arrancado continuou em suas mãos. O sangue continuou vermelho, o céu continuou azul, o homem continuou morto.

Ele chorou.

Ele chorou, o estúpido, o idiota, chorou por vários minutos e continuou chorando mesmo que o sangue ainda estivesse vermelho e o céu ainda estivesse azul _(e o homem ainda estivesse morto)_, ou talvez por causa disso. Ele chorou, porque era tolo, porque era estúpido, porque era fraco, porque era _insano_ e porque sequer sabia o que era.

(e a verdade é que tem medo de saber)

Não largou o órgão na mão esquerda, não se moveu, não encarou os olhos (ausentes) do corpo, não gritou. Tremeu, chorou, teve medo. Falou. Repetiu, algumas vezes (milhares milhares milhares). Gaguejou.

"_M-me desculpe."_

Várias vezes. Sem resposta. "_Juugo, quando você machuca uma pessoa, deve pedir desculpas." _Pediu.

"_P-perdão."_

Implorou.

_**X**_

Os passos.

Ecoaram na mente dele naquele momento, ainda que não estivesse pensando na hora. E ecoariam depois, várias e várias vezes, quando revivesse aquela cena e agradecesse (amaldiçoasse) por ter tido uma chance. Ele tentaria contá-los, o idiota, tentaria enumerar cada um, mesmo que jamais conseguisse. Mesmo que ele se perdesse depois do segundo e os sons _incontáveis _dos seguintes se misturassem nos ecos de sua mente, nas milhares de noites em que não dormiria e reviveria aquele momento.

O líquido.

Pingou. Escorreu dos lábios da mulher em questão, passou pelo rosto até sujar as roupas e por fim alcançar o chão. Molhou as mãos dele, no caminho, com gotinhas (e mesmo não sabendo contar você sabia que eram muitas, ah, você sabia sim) respingando na pele.

Ele.

Jogou-se para trás, largando o corpo. Levou as mãos sujas _de-gotinhas-vermelhas-incontáveis_ aos cabelos, rolou pela terra. _"Fuja, vá embora, eu vou te matar"_ e outros avisos ditos numa voz apavorada e trêmula (patética), numa voz de quem já prevê o que vai acabar acontecendo (mas não aconteceu, não foi? você não pôde, você não conseguiu, nem para ser _insano_ você serve).

O golpe.

Foi incontrolável, o mesmo com que havia matado antes. Foi rápido. E o _líquido-da-morte _escorreu, mas não de onde era normal.

O demônio.

Sorriu.

_**X**_

"_Olá."_

**_X_**

_O-ro-chi-ma-ru._

E aquela palavra parecia fazer sentido, só aquela.

**_X_**

Arrancou a casca do ferimento, sem se incomodar com a dor (gostando dela). Arranhou um traço reto, e mais outro, e outro, e um meio torto. Ele passava os dias daquela forma, a descascar as feridas nos braços, como se tentasse gravar algo na pele. E tentava, tentava gravar palavras que não sabia ler. Pai, Juugo, sorriso, líquido, lágrimas, morte.

(insano)

E nomes, também – dois deles.

**_X_**

"_Juugo, sou eu, Kimimaro."_

**_X_**

Kimimaro. _Kimimaro. _Parecia Orochimaru, ele achava, tinha um som parecido, e os olhos do companheiro brilharam quando Juugo comentou isso. Kimimaro era inteligente. Kimimaro era forte. Ao lado de Kimimaro, ele não precisava matar.

**(covarde covarde covarde você o usa como escudo)**

"_Kimimaro." _Chamou, uma vez, enquanto saíam da cela. Ele o encarou com sua expressão sempre calma e séria, e Juugo achou que jamais conseguiria agradecer de verdade a ele, nunca, em toda a sua vida. "_O que "insano" quer dizer?"_

(um escudo feito de sangue e ossos que ficariam tão melhores espalhados e quebrados pelo chão)

Kimimaro o encarou profundamente por vários momentos, antes de responder.

""_Insano" é alguém a quem falta a sanidade, Juugo. A capacidade de se manter são." _Explicou, enquanto andavam.

(e você só não o mata porque sabe que não é capaz)

**_X_**

Sanidade. _Sa-ni-da-de. _Um traço torto, dois retos, um meio curvo. Sempre na pele, sempre em lugares em que ninguém podia ver. Insano é alguém a quem falta a sanidade, e sanidade é a capacidade de se manter são. Kimimaro possuía sanidade, assim como Orochimaru, assim como seu pai. Dois traços para pai, quatro para Kimimaro e catorze para Orochimaru – se ele soubesse contar, mas não sabia, de modo que não tinha como manter uma quantidade fixa e certa. E quatro para sanidade, ou doze, ou três, ou vinte, ele não sabia. Apenas arranhava, lentamente, vagarosamente, como se esperasse encontrá-la em algum lugar.

**_X_**

"_Kimimaro está morto."_

Ele acrescentou alguns traços extras à palavra, naquela noite. _In-_sanidade.

**_X_**

(seu fraco)

"_Orochimaru morreu, e este lugar está desmoronando. Você irá cair junto com ele se continuar por aqui." _Veio a voz fria e calma, quase tanto quanto a de Kimimaro.

"_Ótimo! Isso significa que eu não irei matar mais ninguém!"_

(fraco fraco fraco pare de negar o que você quer)

Pôde ouvir o homem se aproximando da porta. Ele aproximou a boca da fresta e sussurrou: "_Relaxe... Eu irei me comportar como sua "prisão". Se você tentar qualquer coisa, irei te impedir."_

**(te impedir, ele só quer te impedir porque ele sabe que você é fraco e que é insano)**

**(completamente insano)**

A voz dele era fria, tão fria que dava calafrios.

E ele acabou concordando, no final – não por respeitar Uchiha Sasuke, mas por sentir que se pareciam de alguma forma.

**_X_**

As coisas mudaram um pouco depois que ele saiu de lá, mas não totalmente. O céu ainda era azul, o líquido que as pessoas derramavam ainda era bonito. E havia alguém que possuía _sanidade _ao seu lado, só que não era Kimimaro, e não era só um.

Ele gravou _Hebi _na pele, com três traços, só porque sentiu que deveria fazê-lo.

**_X_**

O final para tudo aquilo era previsível. Ele tinha dezessete anos quando encontrou alguém forte demais, numa batalha difícil demais. Não chorou, mas sentiu os olhos marejarem antes do final, antes de ceder à tentação pela última vez. O céu estava azul, mas o líquido não era mais tão bonito. Ele nascera na segunda guerra ninja, e morria na quarta. Fazia sentido, afinal.

(finalmente)

E os ninjas que encontrassem seu corpo, mais tarde, presumiriam que todas as cicatrizes encontradas fossem resultado de batalhas – e, de certa forma, estariam certos.

**X**

**N/Abra: **O título original da fic é Analfabetismo, a título de curiosidade dos leitores. (Não me mate, Fernanda)

**N/A: **VAI SE FODER OK D8 EU MUDEI, PORRA. E, a propósito, o título atual é em latim e significa "marcar".


End file.
